Batgirl
Batgirl is a character in the Batman comics, TV series, and in one film Batman & Robin. Her real name is Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Commisioner Gordon. She first appeared in Detective Comics #359 as the original Batgirl. Batgirl has a crush on Dick Grayson, the first Robin and later Nightwing. She also teams up with Batman, and Robin to fight the Joker, and other villains. Batgirl is also best friends with Supergirl. Trivia * In The New Batman Adventures, she is voiced by Tara Strong. Unlike the other characters she voiced, she voiced Batgirl in her own voice. She reprises that role in Super Best Friends Forever and in the animated feature, Batman: The Killing Joke. Gallery Batgirl_tnba.jpg|Batgirl in The New Batman Adventures as voiced by Tara Strong. BATGIRL.png|Batgirl in Injustice: Gods Among Us 2859075-0275706662-11061.jpg|Batgirl in Batman: Arkham Knight Batgirl and Joker.jpg Prohozhdenie_batman_arkham_knight_batgirl_a_matter_of_family-1436938387.jpg tumblr_lzrz5lTxeT1qc63ooo1_r1_400.jpg|Batgirl in Super Best Friends Forever as reprised by Tara Strong. Batgirlshot_1-251688_640w.jpg|In Batman Vengeance. Batgirl Barbara Gordon 0028.jpg Batgirl Barbara Gordon 0027.jpg Batgirl Vol 4 5 Textless.jpg Batgirl Vol 4 38 Textless.jpg Batgirl Vol 4 26 Textless.jpg Batgirl Vol 4 11 Textless.jpg Batgirl Barbara Gordon 0025.jpg Batgirl_jc.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_25_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_14_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_15_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_18_Solicit.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_18_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_19_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_21_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_23_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_24_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_27_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_13_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_28_Textless_Steampunk_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_30_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_31_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_31_Textless_Batman_'66_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_32_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_33_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_33_Textless_Batman_75th_Anniversary_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_34_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_34_Textless_Selfie_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_35_Tarr_Variant_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_36_Chiang_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_36_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_37_Textless_Bengal_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_38_Textless_Flash_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_39_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_39_Textless_Harley_Quinn_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_40_Movie_Poster_Variant.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_41.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_41_Joker_Variant_Solicit.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_42_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_4_45_Solicit.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 11.55.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 11.56.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 11.57.29 AM.png Batgirl (13).jpg|Batgirl in Gotham Girls' Batgirl (14).jpg|J'suis belle/I am beautiful Screen Shot 2015-12-19 at 1.11.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-19 at 1.07.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-19 at 1.08.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-19 at 1.08.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-19 at 1.11.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-19 at 1.07.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 3.08.36 PM.png Batgirl (1).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (5).jpg Batgirl (2).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (3).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (4).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (6).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (7).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (8).jpg Batgirl (12).jpg|Je suis très très belle/I am very very beautiful Batgirl (9).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (10).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (11).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Batgirl (15).jpg|Je suis belle/I am beautiful Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 3.09.13 PM.png|Barbara Gordon in ''Gotham Girls Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 3.14.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 3.11.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 3.11.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 3.09.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 3.10.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 3.10.44 PM.png Barbara Gordon (1).jpg|J'suis belle/I am beautiful Barbara Gordon (2).jpg|J'suis belle/I am beautiful Barbara Gordon (3).jpg|J'suis belle/I am beautiful Barbara Gordon (4).jpg|J'suis très très belle/I am very very beautiful Dcsuperherogirls batgirl.JPG|Batgirl in DC Super Hero Girls Tumblr_o16ynzC86l1rl14rno6_1280.png|Batgirl's Cameo in Batman: Bad Blood. File:BatgirlTNBA.png|Batgirl's heroic grin Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 3.22.50 PM.png File:Batgirl-The-Killing-Joke.jpg File:Tumblr o6s8i8E9MB1s2wio8o1 500.gif Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tomboys Category:Sidekick Category:In love heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Damsel in distress Category:Justice League Members Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Detectives Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Philanthropists Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Localized Protection Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Genius Category:Lawful Good Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Role Models Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Stock Characters Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Pure of heart Category:Strategic Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Famous Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Related to Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Law Enforcers Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Lego Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Heroes